One in the Quiver
One in the Quiver, commonly shortened to OITQ, is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was released on August 16th, 2013. One in the Quiver is supposedly based on Call of Duty: Black Ops' "One in the Chamber" gamemode'needed'. Players must be the first to reach 20 kills in a free-for-all match by using bows that will kill any player in one hit and various melee weapons. Summary When players spawn, they will be scattered throughout the map with their kit-specific equipment and one arrow each. An arrow kills any player in one hit, regardless of charge time. While arrows are the preferred method of attack, they come in short supply and are not easily obtained; the only way to get more arrows is to kill other players or respawn. If the player has no more arrows, then they must resort to their weaker melee weapon. Players respawn instantly, and there is no time limit. The round ends after a player reaches 20 kills. Kill Combos After players achieve a certain number of kills in a row without dying, they will be awarded kill combos. Kill combos are spoken in chat (user GOT combo!), and add to the player's Gem earnings. * 3 kills - Triple Kill * 5 kills - Mega Kill * 7 kills - Monster Kill * 9 kills - Ultra Kill * 11 kills - Unstoppable * 13 kills - Godlike * 20 kills - Perfect Run Maps Maps in rotation A Barbarian's Life & One in the Quiver - Barbarians Village.png|"Barbarians Village" by Chiss Crater_Town_by_AxeHam.png|"Crater Town" by AxeHam Dust_Bowl_by_Kilerox.png|"Dust Bowl" by Kilerox One in the Quiver - Half-Moon Island.png|"Half-Moon Island" by Sebown One in the Quiver - Island Village.png|"Island Village" by Madness64 Ruins 2.0 - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Ruins 2.0" by Mineplex Tiger Forest - Picksoul & Piju.png|"Tiger Forest" by Picksoul & Piju Evolution & One in the Quiver - Twin Peaks.png|"Twin Peaks" by Chiss Unavailable/Removed Note: Dimensions, Murder Mansion and Overgrown were never added to the official network. Archmouth Dam - ZephyrThunder.png|"Archmouth Dam" by ZephyrThunder Canyon_by_uDominoBuilds_%26_Beta_Havoc.png|"Canyon" by uDominoBuilds & Beta_Havoc Dimensions - F3lice (Overworld).png|"Dimensions" by F3lice (Overworld side) Dimensions - F3lice (Nether).png|"Dimensions" by F3lice (Nether side) La_Palma_by_Saxumos.png|"La Palma" by Saxumos Murder_Mansion_by_Crossmark.png|"Murder Mansion" by Crossmark One in the Quiver - Oasis Attack.png|"Oasis Attack" by Cwins & Darthdummy One_in_the_Quiver_-_Wild_West.png|"Wild West" by SirFlamed69 One_in_the_Quiver_-_Winter_Breeze.png|"Winter Breeze" by RainbowDashMLG Overgrown - LithiumPolly & caveguy97.png|"Overgrown" by LithiumPolly & caveguy97 Timberland_by_ZephyrThunder.png|"Timberland" by ZephyrThunder Scorched - Wolfey.png|"Scorched" by Wolfey Kits General Tips * Players should always keep moving to prevent from being sniped or from being backstabbed by respawning players. ** Using this logic, it is a bad idea to keep aiming for too long, as it drastically reduces the player's speed. * Players should always charge their bows the least as possible in order to hit their enemies. A short charge time minimizes the time enemies have a chance to hit the player. * Water is a good place to lure other players, as it also cuts down on their speed immensely, making them an easy target. * If two players are locked in a melee PvP battle, players should try shooting into it. Most of the time, they should hit someone. * When players are confronted with a melee battle and they have arrows left, their first method of attack should be using their arrows instead of their melee weapon. More often than not, a weak bow charge at close proximity should be sufficient to hit enemies, killing them faster than a melee weapon. This minimizes the time the player is vulnerable due to staying in a confined area for melee attacks, as well as the time the enemy has to damage the player. Achievements Gem Rewards Trivia * Unlike in Champions, the map Twin Peaks was not updated to Twin Peaks Extreme. **The old map is only playable in One in the Quiver. History January 13th, 2018 - Builder Map Update (1/3) * * * * November 30th, 2017 - [http://www.mineplex.com/home/m/14896499/article/4584542 Cake Wars 1.1 & Arcade Map Release] * * October 29th, 2017 - [http://www.mineplex.com/home/m/14896499/article/4532636 Master Builders Map Updates] * * * * * * * * * policy - 'Twin Peeks' }} * October 28th, 2017 * ) June 22nd, 2017 - Micro Battles Map Updates * March 4th, 2017 - March Map Update * December 2nd, 2016 - Winter is here! * September 1st, 2016 - September Map Update * August 4th, 2016 - August Map Update * June 2nd, 2016 - June Map Update * * * May 6th, 2016 - May Map Update * * November 17th, 2015 - Jumper Patch Update * August 2nd, 2015 - Kit Overhaul Update * * * July 3rd, 2015 - Map Update * February 15th, 2015 - 5th Generation * December 23rd, 2014 - 4th Generation * November 15th, 2014 - 3rd Generation * November 7th, 2014 - Kits and Updates * October 31st, 2014 - Bug Fixes * October 17th, 2014 - Halloween * September 12th, 2014 - 2nd Generation * August 16th, 2013 - Update Details (The Explosive Update) *